Deus.Ex.Machina Industries
Deus.Ex.Machina Industries (DEM for short), also known as D.E.M Industries or DEM Industry, is a powerful and corrupt PMC conglomerate. They are the only company in the whole world that is able to create the Realizers and are one of the largest (if not the ''largest) companies in the world. They serve as the true main antagonistic faction in the ''Date A Live franchise. They appeared as recurring antagonists in the anime and the manga universe, as well as in video games and in the Light Novels. The DEM is a very powerful British commerce guild, trade cartel, megacorporation, and lobbying group that was founded 30 years prior to the series events as an association of business and trade groups with its own commercial trade system. The DEM grew to dominate the entire country's financial systems and all major trade routes, and have one of the most extremely formidable private military on the world that is said to be able to conquer a nation. The D.E.M Industries is a company that is doing business globally with headquarters in Great Britain and the United Kingdom. Overview The corporation has worked on projects in various fields, and has developed a wide range of business, but most of the market share in the DEM is the technology to produce "magic with Science and Technology" called Realizer; magic created by science. This equipment manufactured by DEM only are also provided for the armed forces of each country starting with the Self-Defense Forces. Official Overview One of the largest corporations in the world, it is based out of England having originated out of a Defense Industry and it is the only known industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units. The Realizer units equipped by the world's military and police forces, and especially the AST of all countries are all made by DEM Industries. They are economic rivals with Asgard Electronics, the company that supports Ratatoskr, with operatives who are able to utilize CR Units with experience exceeding that of special forces groups from different countries. The "DEM" within their name stands for Deus Ex Machina. They are marginally inferior to Ratatoskr in the development of aspects related to Realizer units due to advancing in various fields and oppose their policy of protecting and sheltering the Spirits, as according to them the only way to deal with the Spirits is by killing them. Although, from their actions in various novels it seems that they consider their ends justify any and all means no matter the cost, sacrifice, or collateral damage. Whether its brainwashing and overcharging their Wizards to openly attacking an event with thousands of people just to send a slap to their opponents' faces. As long as their goals are realized, killing hundreds or thousands of people in the process is an acceptable loss and not worth losing sleep over. Army The corporation is so powerful that it has great power as possible to capture even a small nation, with billiards Bandersnatchs and Wizards to serve Isaac Westcott, the DEM Industries is almost practically impossible to be overturned by the organization gigantic power they carry including Westcott turning into an extremely formidable opponent. Bandersnatchs Bandersnatchs are the weapons most commonly used by DEM, also known as the first robots battle of humanity, and their numbers are completely unknown but it is estimated that Westcott has an army of these droids consisting of millions. They are automatic mechanical doll driven by Realizer equipments. *Bandersnatch Droid DD007 *Bandersnatch Drone Wizards They are soldiers trained for combat and war using magical powers given by science, they serve the governments of many countries for military power to fight against Spirits, all wizards in the world also primarily serve to DEM Industries and Isaac Westcott. They are known for having bad aim and being unable to fulfill the orders of their leaders correctly. Despite their professional military education and perceived effectiveness in combating minor characters, they are not able to seriously injure or even hit the main protagonists, however they showed be very persistent and dangerous villains. DEM Resources In secret, the DEM maintained its own private military company of Bandersnatchs Droids and Bandersnatchs Drones, a part-time staff of Yakuza killers, a regular office security staff, several Wizards assassins and even mercenaries. After all, it's only one means to take measures is to ensure and funding sources and technologies required for the effect achieved by the company. Section that provides a demonstration of equipment as a weapon that is allowed to organize a counter team Spirits in each country, because it seems to be a variety of backstage so, and encourage (probably) Spirits that desperation to the world, to combat is there. This is because, due to their enthusiasm in hunting down the Spirits, they are considered economic rivals with Asgard Electronics. Of course, they also have wizards who are able to use the CR-Units. However, it was said that their handling experience exceeds those of special forces of different countries by a long shot; despite the fact that DEM Industries is only" a company, the corporation has all the military power of the planet Earth, making them extremely dangerous in a company that is being directed by the wrong hands. The country's police, organizations or armies, which are supplied with the Realizers by the D.E.M will have supervisors or maintenance officials deployed by the DEM company. D.E.M. is famous for creating military weapons for the entire world and also supports the military power across the planet. Isaac Westcott used the organization to procure secret nuclear information, astronautic technologies, and military-grade weaponry, while under the guise of being an environmentalist agency supposedly dedicated to decommissioning and disassembling nuclear reactors and arsenals. Notable Members Directors *'Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott' - DEM Managing Director ♔ *'Ellen Mira Mathers' - DEM Secretary / Adeptus 1 Wizard ♕ *'Russell' - DEM Board of Members Chairman♖ Main Staff *'James A. Paddington' - Captain of Arbatel - † Deceased ''♟ *'Captain Reys '- Captain of Heptaremon - † ''Deceased ''♟ *'Mildred F. Fujimura' - Engineer / AST temporary Engineer ♟ *'Edgar F. Caroll' - Scientist / Leader of Ashcroft Project - † ''Deceased ''♟ *'Marina Arusu' - Experiment - † ''Deceased ' ♗ *'Ashcroft Assembly'Ashcroft Assembly -''' Experiment - † Deceased ' ''♗ *'Material A' - DEM Spirit *'Knox' - DEM Pilot *'Barton' - DEM Pilot DEM Industries Board of Members *'Roger Murdoch' -'' Imprisoned'' ♖ *'Simpson' -'' Imprisoned'' ♖ Wizards *'Jessica Bailey'Jessica Bailey - DEM Adeptus 3 Wizard - † Deceased ♞ *'Mana Takamiya' - AST & DEM Adeptus 2 Wizard - Defected ♞ *'Artemisia Bell Ashcroft' - DEM Adeptus 2 / SSS Ace Wizard *'Minerva Liddell' - SSS Commander / DEM Task Force Wizard - † Deceased ♞ *'Origami Tobiichi ' - AST / DEM Wizard - Defected ♞ *'Andrew Kersee Dunstan Francis Barbirolli '- DEM Security Wizard - Unknown Fate ''♟ Former Members *'Elliot Baldwin Woodman - Wizard ''-''' Defected'' (Hero) *'''Karen Nora Mathers - Wizard'' '-' ''Defected'' (Heroine) *'Kyouhei Kannazuki '-''' AST Wizard'' - Non-official'' ♟ *Daisy' - Yard Wizard - ''Defected (imprisoned) ''♟ *'Izabell '- Yard Wizard - ''Defected (imprisoned) ''♟ *'Charllote MeyersCharllote Meyers -''' 'DEM & Yard Wizard - ''Defected ''♟ *'Maruna Arisu'' ''- (Discarted Isaac AI) - Unknown Fate ''♟ Unofficial Members ''Not affiliated members, but their respective organizations have financial matters with DEM *'Ryouko Kusakabe' - AST Captain ♟ *'Mikie Okamine '- AST Wizard ♟ *'Tomonara '-''' AST Wizard ♟ *Kagaya '- AST Wizard ♟ *'Ashley Sinclair' - SSS Wizard (formerly) ♟ *'Torataro Okamine' - Okamine Heavy Industries President ♟ *'Leonora Sears '- SSS Wizard (formerly) ''♞ '' *'Cecil O'Brien' - SSS Wizard (formerly) ''♞ '' Affiliated Organizations *'D.E.M Industries Droid Army '- D.E.M Industries Droid Army (sub-faction) ♗ *'Anti Spirit Team' (AST Japan branch) ♗ *'Anti Spirits Teams' (Global AST) ♗ *'Okamine Heavy Industries ♗ *Japan Ground Self-Defense Force ♗ *Special Sorcery Service ♗ *DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch' (sub-faction) - † ''Deceased '/ Dissolved ''♗ *DEM Industry Omega Team of Japan Branch (sub-faction)'' - † Dissolved ''♗ *Arbatel Pilots' (sub-faction) - † ''Deceased '/ Dissolved ''♗ *Neryl Island Westcott Organization' ♗ Notable Facilities *'Great Britain ' *'Tenguu City ' *'United Kigdom ' *'London''' *'Neryl Island' *'Europe' *'Japan' *'Asia' *'England' Navy *'Arbatel' One of DEM's airships that was destroyed by the Yamai sisters when D.E.M tried to capture them. *'Heptaremon' One of the battleships of the DEM that was used by the faction Anti-Isaac to launch theSatellite Humpty Dumpty over the Tengu city to destroy the entire city and in the process killing Westcott. *'Goetia' One of DEM's airships which functions like a CR-Unit in a sense that one wizard is enough to mobilize it. Polls Who is favorite DEM Member? Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott Ellen Mira Mathers Roger Murdoch Russell Jessica Bailey Simpson Minerva Liddell Edgar F. Caroll Mana Takamiya Origami Tobiichi Mildred F. Fujimura Marina Arusu James A. Paddington The Heptaremon Captain Charllote Meyers Gallery BHDeudFeXM.jpg HrECdeEUmACHIN.jpg DeusEPxiMa.jpg EdeuPE.png Black_World_2.png paranoidi.jpg DEMINdusteis.png Hermetic Order of The Gl Peter Crawford.png DEMBlack_World.jpg DEMWorldAfte.jpg DEMworld.jpg black-and-white-globe-md.png di8onj9ie.gif Chequita johnathan mar and kasper hekmatyar jormungand drawn by koh minagi kou sample-9ad0f68a959e4014387b0fff24968e04.jpg Trivia *The name Deus Ex Machina comes from the Latin God from a machine. *Deus.Ex.Machina. Industries is a fictionalized group based on the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *D.E.M.'s enthusiasm has even pushed them to the point of experimenting on Mana Takamiya, despite knowing that her life-span will be reduced to about 10 years as a result, as well as side effects such as amnesia. Category:Corporations Category:Genocidal Category:Businessmen Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Organizations Category:Date A Live villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Polluters Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Fascists Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Game Changer Category:Supervillains Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Slaver Category:Liars Category:Propagandists Category:Egotist Category:Gaolers Category:Nazis Category:Conspirators Category:Defilers Category:Magic Category:Rivals Category:Imperialists Category:Doctors and Scientists